Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 2 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 2 \times 9 + 5 $ $ = 1 - 18 + 5 $ $ = -17 + 5 $ $ = -12 $